This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. In budding yeast, the protein Rec104 is involved in the DNA repair pathway. Using immuno-isolation of endogenous rec104 coupled with MS-based analysis of post-translational modification we aim to determine what the sites of phosphorylation are on Rec104